spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rome
Rome, the first country, is among the largest and most powerful countries in the world. However they are incredibly fractured. They have legions of centurions with strong discipline marching throughout the world in the name of generals more than their true leaders, and are very patriotic. They speak Latin, and their realm is covered with red and gold. They started on a peninsula called Italia. History Foundation Romulus and Remus awoke in the staging. Remus went to the east and made Byzantium. Romulus made Roma, and from Roma made Rome. Rome started out as a kingdom with Romulus its first king, and it defeated many of the strange neighboring tribes. King Romulus and Remus worked together in many occasions and together there strong minds were able to form foundations that would stand for ages on. Kingdom As a Kingdom they mostly focused on expanding, against the tribes like the Gauls. Here was the great Boi War. A war against the massive Boi Tribe. Rome was victorious, leading to a new age of conquering. This lead to conquering the base of Italia. Conquering the base of Italia was very beneficial to Rome in the long run. When Romulus died it slowed down and the kingdom began to change. Mediterranean Alliance Byzantium and Rome forged the Mediterranean alliance, seeking to control the Mediterranean together. A alliance of trade and soldiers, this union greatly benefited them. It turned Sicily into a trading hub. It was formed by King Titus of Rome and Basileus Constantin 1 of Byzantium. A union of these two powerful empires was a important event for the world as well. For the fact that two empires could work together was a odd one to the strange reaches of the non Mediterranean world. Or, for some of the more savage places and tribes that two great empires such as these could exist. Republic After the Rebellion of Lyracuse, they became a republic of senators. Generally this is seen as a great time, but early in it was plagued by the Carthagian Wars. In two long deadly wars with Carthage, they lost many Roman lives, and Roma itself was almost sacked in the Siege of Roma by Hannibal Balca. They retaliated with Scipio Africanus and beat Carthage, razing it to the ground. The survivors went to form Nova Carthago. The cruel destruction of Carthage led to civil unrest. The Republic began bright but quickly began to be corrupt. A expansive system of influential people grew a twisted web of ambition and deception. The Republic has many minor civil wars take place, but none really shook it. It is the longest period in Rome thus far. 1st Carthaginian War It was a massive war centered on gala power for control of Sicily and other important islands in the Mediterranean. It ended in Roman victory after a series of battles and invasion of Carthage. However this victory was hard fought. The fresh victory inspired Rome to great feats. 2nd Carthagian War The trading empire of Carthage expanded further, into Spain and began challenging Rome in size. War was raged, and the great general Hannibal Barca took a mighty army of elephants and man through the Alps, and into Italy. Once inside he had a very successful campaign. Hannibal razed much of Italy, crushing much larger Roman armies with his smaller Carthage force. They almost sacked Rome, but couldn’t find any permanent victories. Carthage May have won if not for the deeds of Scipio Afrikanus, who went straight to Carthage and attacked, burning it tot the ground and salting its fields. End of the Alliance The Orthodox succession happened. This caused a great divide in the people of Rome and Byzantium. Then, when Rome defended its lands against The Boi, the Byzantines refused to help. With heavy hearts, Republic Representative Luscious and Basileus Alexios met, and then resolved the alliance. Julius Ceasar A Roman named Julius Ceasar became a prominent general. He was in a triumvirate that secretly held all the power in Rome. He was a outstanding general and strategist, and one day one of the Triumvirate, Pompey, tried to fight him. This was because Ceasar consolidated power and Pompey wanted the Republic to live on. So he marched back from where he was stationed to Rome, sacked it, and chased offPompey. Pompey fled to Egypt where he was assassinated. Having great respect for Pompey Ceasar cried at his signet ring and executed his assassins. He declared himself sole ruler of Rome, and killed those who challenged him. However his rule was benevolent, though he had dissolved much of the Republic. Eventually, he was assassinated, leading to the three parties. Under his rule it was the Roman Empire, with him the Emperor. He was assassinated in the Ides of march by the remains of the senate, including his own friend, who he treated like a son, Brutus. Time of Three Parties Soon after the death of Ceasar, three parties arose. Republican, Rexic, and Ceasarian, each wanting different governments, Monarchy, Republic, and Empire. Rome is split into three, and the three parties have military and political conflict. In this age of division enemies pray on the fractured Rome. Will they survive? Sicily Succession The first territory to succeed, after intense issues Sicily left Rome. Now recognized as a free and independent nation, most of Rome was to busy to fight and simply let them go. Only those Imperialist tried to fight but where overwhelmed by the islands defense. They are angered at the Sicilians succession all, but don’t have the power or the time to reclaim it. Rise of the Empire The Ceasarians defeated the last of the enemy parties a year after the great northern war. The Republic Romans were defeated in the burning of Belum, Rexics defeated in the Imperial Siege of Rome and the rest soon followed. A final apocalyptic battle at the base of Italia ended the war with them as the clear victors. They marched to Roma and installed Ceasar Octavius as the new ruler of Rome. Ceasar Octavius has worked to consolidate power for Rome to begin conquest once more. Some may disapprove of the new imperial direction of Rome but at the moment no other Roman faction remains to stand against the new dominance of the Caesars. Religion Roma is the center of the Pope, high priest of Creatities. Though once following Gods of the Hellenic faith they were converted, and are a bastion of Creatite power. In the Orthodox Succession, when Byzantium split away, this made them very mad, as there brother had turned away from there religion. Though in truth, Orthodox Creatites and normal creatites are very similar. Technology Though once quite advanced it has since stagnated, like that of Byzantium. The two Latin brothers are beginning to fall behind in Tech, and have not advanced much since the end of Caesar. This allows them to be outpaced by new enemies. It uses what is called Classical era technology. Relationship with Byzantium Romans see Byzantium as they wayward brother, and they were great allies in the past. However after the Orthodox succession there has been a gulf, and they help each other less and less. Romans wish Byzantium would see the light and turn from there Orthodox Creatite ways. Military There military consist of Legionaries and sometimes cavalry. There Legionaries use Gladius and Tower shields. With the shields they can use many different strategies, like Turtle form to defend from projectiles. They have a basic navy, However they rely apon there ground troops more. Culture They love order, and justice. There culture is heavily influenced by Creatitism. They believe Rome is destined to rule the world, and rule alone. They believe in Romans divine right to rule. This leads to slavery and repression of defeated enemies, in some cases. They love feats of strength, and build colosseums for gladiator matches. Slavery and Repression There lower class is made up of conquered people or there descendants. They do the hardest and worst jobs while the richer reap the fruits of there labor. Many rebellions have been tried to end this, and many will escape to Byzantium to be free from repression. Abilities Order among Barbarians When fighting barbarians or other less organized realms there soldiers skill and discipline allow them to win the day easier. Unity amongst Warriors While the realm itself is fractured the soldiers are loyal to each other and there general, and will nary retreat as not to disappoint. Impact They have had a massive impact on the world and its culture. Rome is the strongest nation in the world, and it shows as Roman ideas are seen throughout the nations. It is said the day Rome falls the world to shall join it, and the recent events have brought Rome to the brink more then ever before. Category:Nation Category:Page Category:Rome Category:Mediterranean